The Best Ice Cream I've Ever Had
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Clark knows what flavour ice cream to buy Lois depending on her mood. And now she's about to find out his all time favourite ice cream flavour.


**Wild Cherry**

**This idea came to me and I had to just write to down. Mostly fluff. Hope you like it.**

Lois Lane was in a bitter mood.

Every step she took in her high heels was filled with anger. People moved out of her way as she walked down the street.

"I mean seriously, that article was gold! How could she just cancel it? I don't mean to sound full of myself but-."

Clark snorted and bit back a laugh, earning him a glare from his partner.

That afternoon, Tess had put back a story that Lois had worked extremely hard on and it was fair to say that Lois wasn't happy about it.

Clark sighed.

There was only one thing that could calm Lois down and it was right around the corner.

As they turned said corner Lois's eyes lit up when she saw a building that had quickly become one of her favourites-along with the Daily Plant and the Kent farm of course.

Clark smiled at her suddenly excited face. He loved making Lois smile especially when a sparkle would come to her eyes.

In his usual gentleman style he held the door open for her.

And in Lois's usual style she said, "I can get the door myself, Smallville!"

Everyday he held the door open and everyday she gave out to him.

Just like how they went to the dessert shop everyday. It had become a habit of theirs to go to there after work.

Paige's smiled as she saw her familiar customers. "Hey you two! Good day at work?"

A scowl from Lois answered her question.

Paige's family owned the shop. They served every dessert under the sun and could make whatever you wanted.

The room was rectangular with booths for people to sit at lining the two walls. The big glass doors took up another wall while the final wall was covered with pictures and posters with three large booths. In the middle of the room was the large oval-shaped counter.

The building was made with dark wood and with the light streaming in through the windows, the whole room had a relaxed and homely type of feel.

Paige was only a year or two younger than Clark and she couldn't wait to take over the business.

"She's in a bitter mood today so can I have one strawberry ice cream and my usual," Clark asked.

Paige nodded and started on their orders.

When Lois is in a bitter mood, Clark orders a sweet ice cream for her.

"So how's the boyfriend Paige?" Lois asked.

Paige made a face and replied, "Last time I saw him his friends were putting him in their car to drive him home. He was so drunk I doubt he even noticed I was there. Thankfully Stephen was able to come pick me up."

She passed Lois's strawberry ice cream over the counter to her.

"Wait, Stephan is your best friend right?" Clark asked.

Paige nodded. "Yup, since we were little kids. He's always been there for me especially when it comes to bad break-ups. But for now I'm free and single."

"Until next week," Lois teased.

Paige made a mock shock face and handed Clark his ice cream.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Paige said as the two of them walked out the door.

**-One week later-**

"Mint ice cream and fast please Paige!" Clark called from the door.

Lois grunted at him and walked to the counter half asleep.

"What happened to you?" Paige asked.

"She was up late working on an article and because she's been so busy, she hasn't had time for her usually cup of coffee. Some mint ice cream to wake her up and my usual."

"I can speak for myself Smallville, thank you very much! And I'm not that sleepy."

"You're practically falling asleep at the counter Lois!"

"I'm fine. Don't act so…so…Boy Scout-y!"

"Boy Scout-y? That's not a word!"

"Yes it is. It's in the Lois Lane dictionary. And if you look it up you'll see a picture of you underneath the title!"

Paige smiled as she got the ice creams ready.

The Kent-Lane banter was something she looked forward to everyday. You could count on them never to be boring.

Lois took the ice cream and instantly brightens up.

When Lois is tired, Clark buys her a fresh tasting ice cream that's sure to wake her up.

"You know I love your ice creams Paige but I still need my cup of coffee. You better have some at the farm Clark."

"I do Lois and Paige, make sure you keep hiding the coffee ice cream from Lois."

"They have coffee ice cream AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! How could you Smallville?!?"

Clark gave Lois a teasing smile that made her go weak at the knees.

_Stupid Clark and his stupid perfect smile_, Lois thought.

Clark broke her thoughts by saying, "I'm just messing with you Lois, no need to scream at me. Hey Paige did you get a new boyfriend?"

"Nice subject change Clark and yes but we broke up. But at least I now know that I don't like guys that are into heavy metal."

"Why don't you try dating a gentleman for once, Paige? Maybe a guy that'll appreciate you," Lois advised.

Paige bit her lip. "That's good advice but the only gentlemen I know are my dad, my brothers and Stephen."

Clark reached into his pocket for his wallet but Lois said, "I swear Smallville, if you even think of paying I'll stuff your money someplace you really don't want it to be!"

Clark put up his hands in mock defence and let Lois happily pay for the ice creams.

**-Three weeks later-**

Lois walked down the street biting her nail.

Clark had to leave work early to some research for an article so she was on her own for a while.

Lois didn't like that very much.

It wasn't so much the being alone part as the not being around Clark part.

Despite her best efforts to deny it, Lois realized that being around Clark had become a want-no, a need of hers. And she hated it.

She hated the feeling of needing him, hated the feeling of being in love with him.

Because that's what she was. She had finally admitted it to herself.

Lois Lane was in love with Clark Kent.

But he was still hung up on little miss oh-so-sweet Lana.

Lois sighed and turned the corner. She walked into the dessert shop for the first time in three weeks.

She was craving one of their ice creams. Both Lois and Clark had been really busy at the Daily Plant so a trip to their favourite dessert shop hadn't been on the agenda.

"Hey Paige," Lois said sadly.

"Lois! Long time no see! Where's Clark?" Paige asked her.

"He's busy with an article…like we both have been for the passed few weeks. That's why we couldn't stop by."

"It's fine. But I have to say I did miss your usual arguments with each other. So what do you want?"

Lois looked at the rows and rows of ice creams. There were so many.

Lois thought back to her passed trips to the dessert shop and realized that every time she had set foot in the place, Clark had ordered for her. And he knew exactly what she wanted without even having to ask Lois herself.

Lois looked up at the younger girl and said, "I have absolutely no idea."

Paige smiled and said, "Clark usually picks for you, doesn't he?"

Lois nodded and Paige said, "Don't worry Lois I know what to do. Remember when you were here a few weeks and you took ages in the bathroom? Well you were so long that Clark told me his whole system for ordering you ice cream."

"Hey I didn't take that long! I had to do my business and then I realized that I looked a mess so I had to redo my make-up!"

Paige smiled at her. "Don't worry Lois. I'm sure Clark thinks you're beautiful without make-up!"

Lois frowned and said, "It wasn't for Clark!"

But Paige just smiled and handed her a chocolate ice cream.

Lois frowned and said, "Chocolate?"

"Yup, chocolate for when you're in a sad mood. That's what Clark said anyway. Mint for when you're tired, strawberry for when you're bitter and a huge sundae with all the extras for when you're celebrating."

Lois licked the ice cream and a small smile came to her face.

Smallville had been right again.

"The guy isn't that great at fashion choices but he sure knows how to pick ice creams. I mean Smallville just wears primary colours, for God's sake," Lois said.

Paige laughed and said, "Um Lois?"

Lois looked at her and Paige pointed to Lois's outfit.

A blue suit and a red blouse.

"It's just a coincidence," Lois argued.

"Ya, sure and I'm sure you never wear plaid either," Paige said sarcastically.

Lois frowned.

"Oh come on Lois! I've seen you come in here on the weekends wearing a red plaid shirt and Clark is always moaning about it because it's his."

Lois opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by her phone beeping. She opened her text and smiled.

"Clark said he's finished his research and he'll meet me on the corner. I think I'll order something for him. To cheer him up after a hard day."

Paige just smiled again and went to get the ice cream.

"Wait, I haven't even ordered anything yet," Lois said.

"Clark always has the same thing everyday. That's why he asks for his usual when he comes," Paige said as she scooped ice cream into a cone.

"Really? I never even noticed what he has. He eats it so fast, like he has super eating speed or something. So come on then, unveil the mystery. What is Clark Kent's favourite ice cream flavour?" Lois asked.

Paige handed her the cone and said, "Wild Cherry."

Lois stared at the ice cream filled cone.

Her own words echoed in her head.

"_A little less sweet vanilla and a little more wild cherry." _

That's what she said when he getting over Lana. Lana was the vanilla but Lois never dreamed that she would be the cherry.

_Wait, slow down Lane_, she thought, _don't read too much into this. Time to change the subject. _

"So you got any dates lined up?" Lois asked.

Paige nodded. "Stephen is taking me out tonight."

Lois's eyebrows flew upwards. "Wait, Stephen? As in help-you-when-you're-in-trouble, hold-you-when-you-cry, always-be-there-for-you Stephen?"

Paige nodded happily. "I know can you believe it?!? The right guy has been in front of me all along!"

Lois laughed. "I'm sorry Paige," she said, "but Stephen isn't your type. He's a cop. You date guys that break the law, not guys that keep it. The time when you and Stephen last more than a day as a couple in the time when Clark Kent is love with me!"

Paige just gave Lois an excited smile.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Stephen and I have been dating for two weeks," Paige said happily.

Lois looked at her blankly.

Paige opened her mouth but before she could say anything Lois said, "Don't say it! Clark and I are not going to get together. As I once told him, Clark and I are like chocolate and halibut. And yes, Clark is the halibut."

Paige sighed and said, "Lois. Do you know why this place is so successful?"

"Because you have good food yet you're cheap."

"That too. But mainly because we don't have set menus. You see what we have at the counter and then you choose. Each dessert is unique."

"I'm sure that most of the people in the world think chocolate and halibut taste awful together and some people would probably throw it up afterwards. But I bet you that there is at least one person in this world that thinks those two tastes great together. It's all about taking the chance at trying them together."

Lois stayed silent and bit her lip.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

No one in their right mind would ever put those two together. But of course, when it comes to love you don't think with your mind, do you?

Lois felt a cold sensation running down her fingers.

Although the dessert shops ice creams where slow melting, they had to melt sometime. And Clark's one was dripping down Lois's hand.

"Oh, I got to find Clark before this ice cream melts. And if I don't eat it first."

Paige smiled as her friend ran out the door.

Lois raced around the corner and smacked right into a hard chest.

"Lois, are alright?" Clark asked as he whipped some drops of ice cream from his shirt.

"Ya, I'm good. Here," Lois said handing him the dessert.

Clark smiled his thanks and started to lick the ice cream.

He didn't notice Lois staring at him the entire time.

When he did he frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lois gave a half-smile.

Clark had managed to get a piece of the ice cream on his top lip.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could have some of that," she replied.

"Sure," Clark said holding out the cone.

Lois took a step forwards but instead of licking the ice cream cone, she put her lips to Clark's and tasted the morsel he had on his top lip.

This was the perfect moment. This was a perfect mind blowing, heart stopping kiss. And they both enjoyed every single second of it.

Clark dropped the cone and brought his arms around Lois's waist while Lois had one hand on Clark's cheek and the other on his shoulder.

They were both so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice a flash that went off near them.

Lois pulled back and smiled at Clark.

He smiled back and said, "That's the best ice cream I've ever had."

Lois laughed. "Better than vanilla?" she asked.

"So, so much better than vanilla."

**17 years later **

"Just read her a story and she'll fall asleep. And don't forget, Paul's not aloud sweets after eight. I know, Stephen, I hate having to work late too. But I promise that it wouldn't happen too often. Ok I love you too. Bye."

Paige put down the phone and sighed.

Working in her shop was something she loved but she loved her husband and children more so being away from them was practically torture.

"I can open the door myself, Junior!"

"I know that! I'm just trying to be a gentleman. And for the last time, my name is either Bart Allen Junior or BJ. Not Junior!"

"Fine. And you can be a gentleman and buy a lady an ice cream then."

"Great. If you see a lady, will you tell me-OW! THAT HURT! There's no need to punch me!"

"Sorry Junior! Sometimes I forget my own9 strength."

Paige smiled. That arguing sounder familiar.

Sure enough when she turned around the corner of the counter she saw a girl and a boy standing at the large ice cream section.

The girl had black hair and hazel eyes. While the boy had blondey brown hair and looked the same age as the girl.

Paige watched them for a minute. The two of them could go from fighting to getting along and back to fighting again in the space of a few minutes.

Yup, defiantly familiar.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked.

Both teenagers turned to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, you don't happen to know a Clark Kent and a Lois Lane do you?"

The girl looked at the boy and then back at Paige. "Ya…they're my parents," she said.

Paige nodded.

The girl serving them gave them they're ice creams and Paige smiled as they sat down at one of the booths.

"We should bring Maratha and Johnny here. They'd like it," BJ said.

"True. My little brother and sister do have a weird obsession with dessert."

The girl who serves red them came over to Paige and said "Have you ever met two people who fight like that?"

Paige smiled and nodded.

"Really? What happened to them?" the girl asked.

Paige pointed to the bottom end of the shop at the wall of pictures. She pointed at one peculiar picture.

The picture was a favourite of most people as it captured true love and happiness in the frame.

It was the same picture that sat on the bedside table of the Kent farm's master bedroom.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane's first kiss captured and shown for the entire world to see.


End file.
